A Day in the Life
by Tabytha
Summary: When people look at Lily Evans, most see a smart, sensible girl. Right? Join Lily as she wrestles through her sixth year with love, laughs, and a whole lot of marauding.


Chapter 1

_A/N- I've decided to take a stab at a Lily and James fic. This is my first one so your opinions are really valued! I hope you can stick with me a little past Chapter 1! Here goes!_

_Disclaimer- No, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm just letting you know in case I forget to put this disclaimer on a chapter. _

* * *

_**August 31, 3:32 pm, my room**_

I've decided to begin this diary with an introduction. Once my hectic school year starts, I won't have time.

My name is Lily Evans. Starting September 1, I'll be a 6th-year and prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I'm a witch. And proud of it, too.

My best friends are Chandra Levinson, Krista Edmunds, and Jennifer Riley. Somehow, we met the Marauders. I guess we're.... friends. The Marauders are the most popular and self-proclaimed kings of the school. How I became friends with James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and James (_A/N- Yes. I did that on purpose)_ I'm not really sure.

They're actually quite immature. They're always pulling pranks and doing Merlin-knows-what. If you ask me, they should be paying more attention on their studies. See if I help them this year. I have to go finish packing now.

-Lily

_**September 1, 11:48 pm, Hogwarts Express, Prefect's compartment**_

I never thought I would say this but it's actually quite... _tame_ without my friends. I suppose it's because the Marauder's aren't here. Yes, quite boring. It seems like most of the Prefect's have gotten smart and gone off to do "rounds". I happen to know Remus Lupin is a prefect and I don't see _him_ around here.

It's a dead give-away he would be with the Marauder's. Any sensible person would do anything to get out of here.

The Hufflepuff prefect just exited. Now I'm all by myself in what SHOULD be called solitary confinement. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here.

- Lily

_**5 minutes later**_

I managed to get out of there and am now in the compartment with my friends.

Sirius keeps asking what I'm doing. I told him, "It doesn't concern you and if you don't stop trying to read this, I'm going to let you fail this year."

I knew that would do the trick. He immediately sat back down. I heard Jenny whisper, "Score one for Lily."

_**15 minutes later**_

That accounted for a mortifying moment. Sorry I had to leave like that earlier, but... this is what happened.

Sirius saw his name written in capital letters on one of his attempts to read my diary and he says, "Oh, Lily. Having dirty thoughts about me, are we?"

That's what happens when people write in capital letters. I manage to recover and say, "Are you really that full of yourself?"

James started coughing in the corner and I threw him a look that could make _anyone_ cry.

Then Sirius goes, "Don't worry, no one can blame you, love."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, any rational thought I had went out of my head. I'm not exactly sure what happened but the next thing I knew, my hand came in contact with his face.

Then Krista says, "Lily, maybe you overreacted a bit."

I did. However, I wasn't about to admit that in front of everyone. I suppose Krista fancies him.

Then Sirius takes this as a chance to say, "While we're on this topic, I believe _James_ has something he would like to share with the group."

We all turned to look at James. If anyone deserves to be publicly ridiculed, it's him.

"Shut it, Padfoot," he murmured.

"Padfoot?" asked Jenny.

Sirius shook it off and began to pester James again.

"Don't get so testy, Prongs."

"Prongs?"

Again, Sirius shook it off.

"You know it's true," added Sirius.

I was standing close to him and James, so I was pretty convinced that I was the only one that heard him.

Then the compartment door opened and Kelsey Davis, Slytherin prefect, came in. "Aren't you two supposed to be doing something?" she asked, pointing her fingers at James and I.

James said, "Oh, but I am. Can't you see I'm talking to Sirius here?" This caused the Marauders to starts sniggering.

I smiled sweetly and said, "I was just giving Sirius here a warning. You know how he likes to misbehave."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and went somewhere, preferably off a cliff.

I turned to face Sirius who was slack-jawed. "Wha... what'd I do?"

The entire compartment started laughing. I have to run. James just asked if he could speak with me in the hall.

-Lily

_**12: 14 pm, Prefect's compartment**_

Yes, I am back in the _boring_ compartment. Here's why:

James pulled me into the hall and started saying, "Lily, if you want me to leave you alone, I swear I'll never bother you again."

I stared at him, trying to figure out what in Merlin's name he was talking about. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but I honestly had no idea what he meant.

Suddenly, I understood what he was talking about and I was shocked (to say the least). "Yes, Potter. I would greatly appreciate you leaving me alone this year."

He looked hurt but I honestly did not know what to say. I felt sympathy toward him but I suppose the hatred I have for him was stronger at that current moment.

He tried to hug me but I pulled back and said, "You promised." I know I am usually quite articulate, but something with the air about us left me speechless.

I now realize that was probably a bit mean, but my brain didn't seem to be processing any rational thought.

We have almost arrived at Hogwarts. I have to say, I'm not quite looking forward to it. Of course I'm excited about arriving at Hogwarts, but I stand convinced that the Marauder's will nag on me saying I "hurt" James. Or worst case scenario, they'll ignore my existence.

-Lily

* * *

_How was that? I know it was a bit slow but I was just setting the scene. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. _

_Tabytha_


End file.
